


Princesses of Different Worlds

by JustSimon



Category: Heisei Pistol Show (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Justice, Post-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Heisei Pistol Show's ending. Story about, death, reincarnation, revenge, justice and even, unexpected love.
Relationships: Heart/Hime





	Princesses of Different Worlds

After his death Heart found himself in some unknown place, then he heard a misterious voice. 

/Heart, you've been betrayed but couldn't take your revenge, do you still wish it?\ "Who are you?" /I am just a GOD and i am here to help you, but you need to be honest.\ "... Yes, i still wish to get my revenge." /But why?\ "Because he betrayed me, i loved him by all my soul and he just used me, i want to repay to him, i want that he payed for his crimes, i don't need his crimelord throne or something like this, i just wanna... justice." /Very well, although revenge is not a good thing, i can see that your soul and thoughts are pure, so be it, i will send you in that day, you have only one chance, don't lose it.\ "Don't worry Kami-sama, i won't." /Well then, get ready Heart-kun."

After that Heart been sent in front of that same door, door which led in room of one crimelord and former lover of Heart, betrayed boy open the door, entered inside and spoke with the crimelord.

"Matsusato!" ;Ah, Heart, what the surprise, i thought my assassins killed you.; "Well, you was wrong, so here i am, want to make with you a deal." ;A deal? What is it can be my gothic lolita?; "Matsusato, you used me to get this throne and status, you never loved me, i feel myself broken, but i want to get my justice, we will fight in the duel!" ;Duel? Hah! You'll never beat me, i always been best at using guns. But, if you wish to die like this, i gladly will make this   
wish come true.; "Rules is, simple, we will stand to each other by our backs, then every of us will make a ten steps in opposite direction and after that, turn around took our guns and first who will shot his opponent is winner." ;Hah, sounds good to me. Are you ready to die Heart-kun?; "Only after you."

Heart and Matsusato made a ten steps from each other like it were said earlier in the rules, Matsusato took the gun out of his yukata's sleeve and been ready to finish the Heart. 

;Heart you so stupid and naive, hoping that i will follow the rules, i am the winner, say goodbye.; "Goodbye." ;Nani! No! I don't let you-;

But words of Matsusato were interrupted by a sound of a gunshot.

;Guah! H-how?; "I knew that you will cheat and i knew that you had a gun hidden in your sleeve, i know all of that because i know you very well, my dear Matsusato." ;Wait! Don't do it, i will give you everything you want to, let me live and you will be rich like a emperor, just, please don't kill me!; "The only thing that i want to get now is justice, sayonara my former love." ;Noooooooooooo!;

Heart finished with his enemy by a shooting him in the head, or precisely in the forehead, finally getting his revenge on the person who betrayed him, his former beloved one Matsusato, Heart don't knew what to do, it seemed that boy lost sense of his life, he just stood under dark-blue night sky on some reddish-pink platform and thought, but then he met someone who don't expect to see. 

'What are you doing here little gi- Oh my. Wait, i remember you, you're that boy who been on my show with your father.' 

That was true, when Heart been in his ten, his father led Heart on a Princess Show, in that time he first saw her, judging by a blonde hair she was an actress from America who played role of a princess a lot and inspired a many girls, who would knew that Heart as a boy will be inspired to became a princess too. In that time she was pretty much in her sixteen, now she in her twenty and even in that same dress, but somehow, princess looked young like in that day, it seemed that she don't liked her name, so she called herself Hime, which means Princess on Japanese. 

"Hime? It's you? But why are you here?" 'Let's say it's my place for a rest from my performances, i like watch on a night star sky, it's relaxing.' "Yeah, agree." 'But what about you and also what's your name?' "My name is Heart, and it's a long story." 'You can tell me.' "Ok." 

And so Heart told his story about how he loved, been betrayed, destroyed the objects on a way to his revenge and how he got his long-lasted revenge, but for some reasons, boy assassin decided to not talk about his reincarnation.

"But now i don't know what to do, i lost my sense of life." 'Hey, it's can be ridiculous idea, but maybe you can be my partner in the show?' "But can i?" 'Of course you can, i always wished inspire kids became princesses if they want to and you proved me that it's possible, maybe you and i from the different worlds but we both princesses. So what do you say?' 

After a ten seconds of thoughts Heart took Hime for a hand to shook it. 

"Now you can count on me partner." 

But then still holding Hime for a hand Heart is blushed, his Heart was broken and in that past life Heart thought he is homosexual, but now he understood, despite on a differences in ages he have a big sympathy to Hime. Some days has passed and Heart realized that he actually fell in love in this princess, in same time Hime got the same good feeling, at first she felt some friendly relationship to Heart, but after spending time with him, on a scene or just in simple life, Hime fell in love with the boy and even don't cared about their age difference, that's how two princesses from different worlds fell in love with each other, but there is still some road before they will became a couple.


End file.
